


【海城】Bis dann！（9）

by Chaldea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaldea/pseuds/Chaldea
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	【海城】Bis dann！（9）

占有欲？控制欲？他不清楚自己是否有这种折磨人的欲望。但海马明确地知道，即便只是设想城之内会离开，他也能一下子把自己的怒气槽升满。

1  
海马离开，闹剧结束，时间已经要接近两点了。尽管再没了睡意，城之内还是招呼着伙伴们找地方好好休息一下，毕竟第二天还有硬仗要打。  
“没错！城之内，就是要有这样的干劲！”本田揽过他的肩大剌剌地往前走，“诶话说要不是在决斗岛上今天还能看欧冠呢。”  
杏子眨了眨眼。她本能地感觉海马和城之内的这场决斗不完全像是游戏说的那样，虽然确实也有给他们的忠告的意思，但更多的反倒更像是某种发泄，而且是双方互相的。  
“呐，游戏。”她悄悄地拉着游戏咬耳朵，“你有没有觉得海马对城之内太苛刻了？城之内也是，尤其对海马忍不下去。”  
“啊，你说刚才的决斗吗？”游戏也压低了声音回道，“确实，感觉都不太像他们了。”  
貘良笑眯眯地加入了对话，“像是新婚夫妻吵架一样。”  
“诶貘良，不要突然出声啦！”杏子被吓了一跳，刚想反驳又突然觉得这个形容微妙地贴切，“啊，是有点像诶。”  
游戏琢磨了一下也觉得微妙了起来，刚想说什么就被本田打断了。  
“你们在磨蹭什么啊，快点找地方睡吧。不然天都要亮了！”  
三个人相视一笑地跟了上去。

2  
睡不着，睡不着。  
城之内从未觉得本田的呼噜声那么影响入睡。  
他可是传说中的五分钟入睡大师啊——啊呸，这傻名字是海马那混蛋取的。  
“呜！”突然被扣住了咽喉向后拖去，想发声却被严严实实地捂住了嘴巴，只能乱蹬着腿做最后的挣扎。但身后的气息又莫名得熟悉，连捂着他的嘴的手上的薄茧也是。禁欲了颇久的身体联想起了微妙的回忆不禁蒸腾起了燥意。  
“安分点。”少年毫不意外地听到了熟悉的低音附在耳边，带着有些湿润的鼻息和口腔中的热气。十分无奈地起了身，配合地跟着脚步后退。  
尽管已经非常熟悉彼此的身体和常规的套路，城之内还是在海马含住了他的耳朵后把整张脸染得通红。啧啧的水声几乎是唯一的声音，在寂静之中显得太过明显，尽管他最后被带到了已经离他们的整休地不算近的树林深处，他还是觉得耳边的声音响得可怕。  
“克也。”海马说着有些重地咬住了城之内的耳垂，让少年忍不住发出了痛嘶的声音。  
城之内强忍住呜咽的欲望，抓住了作乱的人的头发。十分艰难地吐息道，“你这混蛋。”棕色的眼睛里带着微弱的水光，只是倏忽就被好好地藏了起来。手上使了使劲儿，和海马错开了距离。  
彼此呼出的气息都带着大量的水汽，只是在月光不甚明亮的林间看不到变成液滴的吐息。只有偶尔的枝桠和叶缝露出星星点点的光来，偶然能落在瞳孔间，映照出不一样的色彩和光泽。  
城之内十分受挫地发现，只是注视着那一抹深蓝，他就能轻而易举地退让了。对没有底线的自己无声地叹了口气，城之内还是放纵地吻了上去。  
虽然惊讶于对方的坦诚，海马自然也不会放走送上门来的猎物。惩罚式地轻咬着对方的舌，时不时过分地吮吸一下，让只是脑子一热一头莽所以没什么准备的城之内难以招架。以至于津液难以受控地滑落至下颌，被海马用指尖抹在了脖颈上，柔软的指腹揉搓着颈部肌肤的纹理，再下滑至锁骨。  
月光极其稀疏黯淡，但海马依旧沉迷于这样淡色的光下眼前的人金色的发和棕色的瞳。唇贴上锁骨轻啄，他忍不住把作妖的手进一步伸进金发少年宽松的T恤里，但被得到喘息余地的城之内竭力捏住了手臂。少年的指甲修得很圆润，但被使劲掐着还是能感到细微的疼痛。似乎能感受到对方不想继续，海马直直地看向了城之内。  
城之内深呼吸了好几下，让烧起来的欲望强行靠边，深深地回望回去，轻声道，“我们谈谈。”  
海马忍不住挑了挑眉。

3  
“我倒不知道你还有野合的兴趣。”  
城之内的声音有些冷，海马有些莫名。禁不住冷笑着回道，“刚刚贴上来的可不是我。”  
城之内闻言用力把海马推开了半米。这不禁让海马有些恼火了，上一秒还吻得十分投入，下一秒就六亲不认的态势。他不知道城之内在发什么脾气，只是自己的控制欲也上来了，就没忍住钳住了少年的双手扣在了头顶，能感觉到少年的手腕被树干的粗粝轻磨了磨，又下意识地微微松了力道。  
“你在发什么脾气？”像个女人一样。但海马没说出后半句来，他知道这半句只会让他们无法冷静地对话。  
城之内倒觉得有些好笑了，之前把他摔在地上贬损他的人难道不是他海马濑人吗。“发脾气的是我吗？”他笑道。  
海马愣了愣，张了张嘴但罕见地没有反驳什么。  
“我很担心你，濑人。”城之内坦言，“我知道伪装敌对的必要性，但是看到他们手里的青眼白龙之后，我一度以为你死了。”他无法形容那时的绝望，但万幸他生来就带有赌徒的特质，即便最绝望的时候也渴求着希望，没有看到尸体前总是不相信的。  
海马放开了城之内的手，难得地显得有些无措起来。只是一贯的傲气让他看起来依旧十分冷淡。  
城之内踮起脚扣住海马的后颈，海马配合地微弯了弯腰，两人默默地对视了片刻。从记忆和当下的反应里得到了某个答案的城之内才再开口道，“‘在这决斗王国里的每一个人都心怀梦想拼命地收集十个星星筹码，为了去和贝卡索斯一决胜负。不管你有什么理由，我都不会允许你走捷径。’这句话踩了你的什么雷吗？”  
海马皱了皱眉，同时也惊讶于城之内对他的洞悉，只是真的被问到这个问题又十分难以回答了。他尝试组织了一下语言，最终还是简明扼要地化作了一句“是我迁怒到你了。”  
这回惊讶的换成城之内了。毕竟海马濑人完全不是那种因为遇到困境就会失去理智地迁怒别人的人。  
尽管海马本人也同意这一点，但在机械地剖析了自己的心理之后，他明白了其中的变量——城之内。  
他没有以前那么冷静了，海马忍不住想。  
但好像也不坏？

4  
城之内在这样一起小小的摩擦中发现的不止有海马的怒气，但他无意和对方再讨论什么关于决斗的事。毕竟本质上无法被承认是因为他的弱小而非海马的过错。对方是明确的实力至上主义者，而爱情是另一个层面的事，他不会搞混。在这一点上他理智得可怕，以至于都要怀疑是否和海马濑人相处了太久而受到了影响。  
他渴望的承认自然是摒弃掉私情也能被承认的实力，这很难，却让他无比上心，像是找到了久违的热忱。或许还有一部分原因是决斗本身，让他愈加投入起来。  
但他觉得十分有意思的是，海马似乎能完美的将他割裂开来，一个是糟糕的决斗者城之内，一个是...能引起欲望的？再度被抵在树干上深吻的城之内迷迷糊糊地想到。

5  
当然幕天席地的，怎么也不可能做到最后一步。城之内甚至羞于过多地将身体暴露在空气中，以至于海马开始认真地考虑开发家中的天台作为新的战场。但这都是后话了，目前头疼的事不能再多了。  
为了以防万一，两人猫在了矮树丛里讲话，哪怕游戏他们真的来了这片区域，他们也好偷偷地转移，只是两人都不算矮的身高缩在灌木丛里也实在折腾得够呛。  
“有必要那么小心吗？”186的海马叹了口气。同时也觉得自己真的是太纵容这个不着调的男友了。  
“不怕一万就怕万一啊，这位社长大人，你的谨慎都被狗吃了吗？”  
“是啊，被狗啃了。”  
听到这话的178苦着脸踢了186一脚。

6  
“所以贝卡索斯至少是在你上了船之后才劫持了木马？”虽然是问句，但海马这么说却没带什么疑问的语气。  
城之内顶了顶头顶的树叶子以示正确，“能定位到木马吗？”  
海马摇了摇头，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，“通讯器应该是被贝卡索斯拿走了。”城之内和木马的通讯器一样，既然城之内的还在工作就说明岛上的信号没有问题，那就只有可能是被贝卡索斯拿走了。  
“我想也是。”城之内又顶了顶树叶，“天亮了你去找木马吗？”  
“嗯。”  
静默了良久。或许是因为熟悉的枕边人就在身边，城之内久违地有了困意，只是太久没有好好聊天的机会了，他把下巴托在了手肘上强撑着精神絮絮叨叨，“集团里知道我身份的人可信吗？”  
“你想的倒多。”海马想伸出手揉揉少年的脑袋，但受制于灌木丛还是放弃了，“不过真是难得见你脑袋这么好使。”知道城之内身份的人都是他的绝对亲信，但确实集团里的有些人他还是得防着点。  
“喂！”城之内可不知道自己给海马提供了什么启发，只是懊恼于对方的毒舌，就拿头去撞人，却被摁住了脑袋。  
“别乱撞啊，会更傻的。”海马状似嫌弃地轻笑道。  
“那也要撞你的头和你同归于尽！”  
“笨蛋吗你，那也是你的LP先归零啊凡骨。”  
只是海马等了许久都没听到城之内气急败坏的反咬，回过头去才发现少年已经睡着了。林间的露水已经开始积攒，雾气也让视线变得朦胧起来。海马叹了口气，还是一把抱起了少年，小心地避开树桠站了起来。  
轻了好多。他只有这么一个想法，且少年在睡梦中也蹙着眉，十分不舒心的模样。海马鬼使神差地想起了自己之前发泄式的的嘲弄，不免有了微薄的歉意。但看着少年在睡着后乖顺的样子又觉得他用来形容的动物好像没什么毛病。想到这里不禁莞尔，也已经走回了游戏他们一行人的露营地。他把少年轻放在了树边，又凑到耳边轻轻嘀咕。  
“晚安，汪酱。”


End file.
